Hakai No Ai
by Justcallmesival
Summary: Ichigo lives in a post-apocalyptic Karakura town with his brother Shirosaki and Nel. Life is not the same since the day of a Mysterious Great Explosion. He survives in a world where everyone is either enemies or allies. Summary inside Grimmjow/Ichigo Shiro/Stark
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Bleach character I just use them to write with them. They belong to Tite Kudo and him only. **

**A/N: I've decided to take a crack at a Grimmjow and Ichigo fic. I'm worried about it but I'm going to take a shot at it. Don't judge to hard**

**Here goes nothing….**

**Summary: Ichigo lives in a post-apocalyptic Karakura town with his brother Shirosaki and Nel. Life is not the same since the day of a Mysterious Great Explosion. He survives in a world where everyone is either enemies or allies. People are no longer civil as people have become insane and savages. There are those that have not been lost to insanity and still have their sanity. **

The room was filled with bodies living, breathing, sweating, and dancing. Colorful lights shot into the darkness of the rooms fueling the life in the room. Music boomed into the fray seeping in to the crevices of the sweating bodies and the cracks in the walls. The floor vibrated as the bass picked up and dropped getting deeper and deeper.

**(I recommend listening to the song "Stereophobia" by Dark Oscillators. )**

Ichigo danced in the center of the crowd with closed eyes swaying and moving to the holy rhythms of the beats. His orange hair glowed in the lights and the beams of lights that covered his body like a second skin. Sweat clung to him in a thin sheen causing him to glow in the radiance of the beams. Ichigo's black shirt stuck to his body darkening the letters that spelled out 'Rave equals Life' showing off a hint of his muscular lean body. Ichigo's arms lingering in the air as half a dozen or so kandies laced his arms, most of them glowing under the black lights. He swayed to the music finally opening his eyes to the mass of sweating bodies dancing around him. Most of them were on drugs and other narcotics that made the club seem more alive.

Suddenly hands encircled around his waist gripping them firmly as a body pressed up against him. It moved to the rhythm of his body grinding its hips into his ass allowing him to continue to dance with the music. His eyes averted themselves from the others around him to the hands on his waist seeing the black fingernails and pale fingers. Ichigo turned his head, chocolate golden eyes meeting golden yellow eyes. They were oddly colored eyes but then again so were Ichigo's.

Shirosaki stood behind Ichigo in a white tee that read 'Kandi is sweet' that glowed under the black lights. He also wore tight black jeans that clung to his slender form showing off his ass and his crotch for the passersby. His white hair sticking out in the crowd as it semi glowed under the beams and the black lights. Shirosaki's face was same structure as Ichigo's face making it evident that they were twins.

"Watcha doin berry? Dancin here all by yerself?" Shirosaki yelled over the music.

Ichigo smiled at the albino, "Dancing what else would I be doing? Where'd you disappear to Shiro?" he said leaning back into Shiro.

"Oh I… uh…" Ichigo looked at the albino with questioning eyes "A little blondie needed my help with somethin'" a sly grin formed on Shirosaki's face.

"Yeah needed help getting you off" the orange haired teen chuckled dancing along with the albino's movements.

"You know, Ichi, fer my brother ya really are a bitch" Shiro muttered.

"We're twin's Shiro, so I can be a bitch all I want" Shiro's eyes gave a narrowed glare at Ichigo watching the boy laugh at him.

**(Next Song: "Drop" by Eastside Clubbers) **

The music started to pick up tempo causing the twins to dance fast to the beats of the next song. Onlookers watch the semi erotic scene with lust filled eyes, not know that they were looking at twins. Ichigo looked around seeing couples and single watching them with interest, before seeing a familiar person weave through the crowd.

A head of sea-foam green hair made itself towards the Shiro and Ichigo catching the eyes of men from all angles.

"It's about time you got back, geez Nel you took forever" Ichigo yelled over the music.

Nel stood before the twins looking at them with the hint of a grin. She wore a black and white corset that fit to her voluptuous body emphasizing on her enormous breasts. Her curves had no end as her legs went on for miles having the men in the club drooling. Her sea-foam colored hair fell over her shoulders, the color of her hair bringing out her hazel eyes.

"Baaaa Ichigo! I was only gone a few minutes" she laughed, "Don't get your panties in a twist geez"

"Baka I saw you flirting with some e-tard who looks like he's was having some bad trip", the orange headed teen still dancing with his brother.

**(Nel might be a little OOC and Ichigo)**

"Damn Ichigo! You sound like some clingy girlfriend, I feel sorry for any guy that ends up with you"

"Fuck you!"

"Please don't"

Ichigo glared at Nel. "Oh come on Ichigo, you know I love you".

Ichigo still looked away from the girl, Shirosaki silently cackling behind his brother dancing to the music. His body shook with laughter, drowning in the flow of the music making his laughter sound like a whisper. Ichigo glared at his brother his eyes making daggers towards Shirosaki. His brother stopped laughing only to give an evil smirk to his orange headed twin, still gaining the daggers in return.

Nel made her move as Ichigo became distracted by his brother. She closed the distance between herself and the orange headed boy. Her body caught the rhythm of the song molding her hips into his trying to copy Shiro the best she could. Ichigo's whipped around as he felt Nel's groin grind into his making it as sensual as she could and knowing his green haired friend she always pleased the audience. They swayed to and fro really getting into the music making Shiro work a little more to turn it from sensual to sexual.

The audience around them of both genders stared at them with lust filled eyes following their every move never taking their eyes off of them. Eyes followed their every sensuous movement. The twins noticed the attention deciding to give their audience a show grinding their groins together a little harder making the males now uncomfortable in their pants. Nel caught on pressing her breasts again Ichigo's back, making them almost pop out of her corset.

The people surrounding them stared at them with shocked faces, sensing the sensuality seeping off of the trio. The group of three smiled at themselves still dancing to the music nonchalantly looking around to see the faces of their audience. Shiro laughed as he continued to grind up against his brother, his laughter being drowned out by the bass. Nel smirked at the people making a small circle around them just to watch them dance. She grabbed Ichigo's slender hips gripping them tightly as she could before enveloping her body against Ichigo's.

Nel brought her lips to the orange haired teen's ears, "Wow I didn't know that people were such perverts, I mean a little grind of the hips and everyone has nosebleeds." She laughed.

Shiro overhears the sea foam haired woman, cackling in Ichigo's face "Let'em look they ain't touchin what's mine!"

Ichigo giving his brother a blank stare "I'm not yours Shiro…"

"You're my brother aren't cha, so therefore you're mine" Shiro grinned.

Nel placed her head on Ichigo's shoulder still moving to the music, "You want to share Shiro?"

The albino cackled again as his brother blushed cherry as his companions laughed at his embarrassment. Ichigo scowled as he realized how easily he could be riled up, glaring at his brother. The orange haired teen danced re-thinking his choice in friends and siblings ignoring his two companions dancing against him.

"I'm not a sex toy for anyone, thank you!" Ichigo growled.

**(Next Song: "Million Miles" by Coone)**

The rave became livelier drowning out Ichigo's outburst, Nel and Shiro only hearing barely a whisper. The duo against the orange headed teen started to really move to the new song grinding harder on him. Shiro and Nel ignored their companion the humor leaving their faces allowing their bodies to take in the music. Ichigo huffed as he felt overlooked deciding to let the music take him away as well. Their surroundings become surreal as everything suddenly became one and nothing else mattered. The lights overhead melded into one another turning into one huge blur.

The audience looked away from their spectacle noticing that their free show turned into them being forgotten. Many looked on in frustration due to the intense aura of arousal that surrounded the crowd. Some left to secluded areas to relieve themselves of their 'problems'.

The rest refocused on their partners and continued with what they were preoccupied with before they had become distracted. Everything went back to the way it had been the trio finally finding their own escape in the mass of people.

The music died as the rave had gotten back into its original rhythm freezing people in their places with shock. They looked towards the DJ seeing what had happened to the music. Everyone's eyes focusing on the two figures on the turntables standing closely together. Ichigo looked over the people in the crowd towards the DJ seeing the horrific scene.

A knife stood alone in the back of the dead DJ, as he laid a top of his turntables bleeding out through his back wound. A figure stood behind the lifeless body the light showing only an outline of a human body.

"Who the hell cut off da music?" Shiro said angrily.

Ichigo ignored his brother looking at the figure trying to figure out who it was, but the darkness made it difficult to do so.

"Shut up Shiro! Geez!" Nel snapped smacking the albino in the back of the head.

Shiro glared at their female friend before looking in the direction of the dead DJ. The dark figure steps forward in to the strobes revealing himself to his silent audience of ravers. He was extremely muscular standing over 7'0 tall, looming over the dead corpse of the man that he had just killed. His black hair only pooled at the back of his head falling loosely midway down his wide back. His malicious smile spread from ear to ear sending fear into the souls of the people standing among the dance floor and black lights.

"Well what do we have here?" a low baritone voice questioned, "It seems that you guys are having a little party"

Nel looked the giant over before recognizing him "Yammy" she whispered.

Yammy's smile got even wider as the crowd didn't answer him, remaining silent in fear.

"I guess that means me and my friends here" men and woman appeared around him with the same crazed expressions on their faces, "Are going to have to teach you a lesson."

Shiro looked over at Ichigo seeing his twin's amber eyes glaze over going feral ready for a fight to break loose. A wicked grin appeared on his own face, gaining his brother's attention a silent message passing through them. Ichigo's features hardened as he knew that he would have to fight for his life as well as his companions.

"So Ichi, who are these guys?" Shiro quickly whispered.

Nel looked at the albino in surprise that he had no idea who their attackers were, Ichigo looking at his twin before answering him.

"Espada"

With those words the slaughter began.

**A/N: So here you go my first chapter of this fic, it took me forever to finish but I finally did it. Please Review ^^ I can't await your comments, I know it ain't much but reviews would be greatly appreciated. The next chapter will be post as soon as I can and depending on the reviews. Also I'm in search of a Beta reader, so please if anyone can please message me **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S REVIEW!**

**~Sival **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters; they belong to their creator and their creator alone**

**A/N: I'm back again to continue this story… ready for the next chapter? Here you go enjoy! Sorry I took so long .**

**Also I'm a beginner with fighting scenes so go easy...**

Piercing screams filled the building and the empty destroyed streets. Yammy's henchmen jumped into the fear laced crowd their maniacal laughs sending shivers down the spines of their prey. Yammy watched closely seeing the blood flow and splatter the dance floor that lay out in front of him.

Ichigo watched in anger as he was shoved aside by the masses of people trying to escape the attackers separating him from Nel and his twin. Shiro released a crazed cackle as he rushed the crowd pushing through them to get in on the action. Henchmen caught sight of him running towards them making their way towards him with the intent to kill. Ichigo swam his way through the crowd trying to get to his brother only being slowed down by the frantic ravers who made their way out of the abandoned building.

Nel waded her way to the far wall away from her friends finally getting out of the way of the shrieking people. Her eyes locked with the giant that stood on the stage only a room length away from her. Yammy had not noticed her yet instead keeping his attention on the albino youth tearing away at his henchmen. Shirosaki took down one guard at a time pounding in their faces blood expelling from their noses and mouths covering his arms. The others watched the crazed beast with shock as he had not even broken a sweat his laughter filling the air once again.

"Is this the best ya got?" Shiro laughed at the henchmen breaking the neck of a blonde woman in front of him.

As he continued on, a henchman had snuck past the white haired teen coming up behind ready to take him down with a knife. An orange blur flashed in front of the man out of his peripherals blocking his attack. He was disarmed within a few seconds Ichigo kicking the blade out of his hands making him stumble back. The blow blew him back in shock as he stared at a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes that gazed back at him with a murderous intent.

"Who the hell are you?" the henchman questioned the berry before him.

"None of your damn business" the teen growled.

Before the henchman could answer Ichigo delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his face sending him into the far left wall head first killing him.

"Awwwww' Ichi where ya been?" Shiro asked standing back to back with his twin, "ya have been missin out on all da fun."

"Sorry, but I had to get through the shit load of people running out the door!" Ichigo snapped.

Shiro cackled, "Well since yer here now the real fun can start."

The twins looked at the henchmen surrounding them seeing that they were outnumbered by the mass of hollows. They sized up the enemy seeing the best way to attack them and kill all of them if needed. The henchmen all roared and attack the twin demons head on trying to rush them in order to catch them off guard. Ichigo's smile resembled that of his brothers as he jumped into the horde of henchmen releasing his fury. Shiro's laugh echoed throughout the building as he tore apart the hollows surrounding him one by one.

Screams filled the building as the henchmen were slaughtered left and right by the duo, their bodies spread across the floor along with several broken masks. Yammy stood shocked as his fellow hollows were taken down either killed or beaten into unconsciousness. He had never seen bloodlust like what emanated from the twins before him, it somewhat scared and angered him all into one. His men started to retreat from the demons that stood before them watching them with fear ridden eyes.

Nel finally appeared behind the brothers looking around at the destruction not shocked that they had caused so much damage. She looked around at the carnage seeing that many of the hollows were dead, seeing that the twins were serious. Ichigo gave Yammy a hard glare putting a lot of venom into the stare, unlike his twin who had a grin on his face waiting for more victims to come at him.

"Looks like ya hollows ain't so tough after all" Shiro laughed.

Yammy glared at him, "And it looks like I underestimated you two, now most of my hollows are dead" he replied angrily.

Ichigo watched the giant man with caution seeing that he was on edge.

"Well you Espada decided to kill innocent people, using hollows to do your dirty work" Ichigo explained, "Just because you can doesn't mean that you have the right to murder."

Yammy look at him, before he roared with laughter that sent chills down the hollow's spines. They knew that laughter from Yammy meant that it was no longer their fight but their superior's.

"You think you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do?" Yammy cackled "you two dipshits are in for a world of hurt."

Before Ichigo could counter Yammy launched off the stage landing in front of him and Shiro. The twins felt the floor shake slightly as the small giant made contact with the ground making them feel uneasy. Yammy stood towering over them ignoring Nel, who stood a few yards behind them.

Shiro jumped at the Espada a sending a kick towards the giant's face only for it to be blocked by a massive arm. Ichigo stared in shock that his brother's kick was blocked so quickly and efficiently. He rushed Yammy hoping to catch him off guard, the Espada grabbed Shiro's leg in midair using him as a weapon to slam into his brother. The orange-headed teen was stunned as his brother's body slammed into him sending them to the floor a few feet away. The twins were shocked by the power of the large man.

Shiro climbed off of his twin "Ichi he's strong" he breathed "That actually hurt."

Ichigo looked at his brother with wide eyes; Yammy had actually hurt him and his brother. Sure He and Shiro had been in fights prior to this one, but they always came out with cuts and bruises and sometimes less. Yammy managed to make them feel like they were nothing but ragdolls that he could manipulate anyway he wanted to.

Nel looked at the twins and then the Espada with surprise, seeing that the giant had taken out the brothers so easily. She had always seen the siblings come out on top even when they fought alone; they always proved they were the better fighters. Now she stood watching as the twins struggled to get back on their feet.

"Looks like we underestimated him Shiro" Ichigo grunted getting back into his fighting position ready to strike, "that just means that we need to change things up"

Shiro stood next to Ichigo watching Yammy warily "'Kay Ichi, let's see if we can bring this fucker ta his knees."

Ichigo and Shiro ran at Yammy attacking him head on using the advantage of two against one. It proved to be a failure as the Espada blocked all of their kicks and punches like they were nothing. The twins attacked him from all angles left, right, top, and bottom, not a single blow wounded the Espada. Yammy's skin was thick and tough and his enormous muscles prevent any extreme damage to be done to his body. The Espada felt everything, but his body mass allowed him to absorb most of the blows with very little pain, giving him an advantage over the twins.

Nel watched her friends struggle to fight the behemoth of an Espada in front of her eyes with everything they had. Her eyes searched the huge room seeing that the hollows never left the stage where they had retreated. None of them made any movement to help their superior. Nel again looked around her eyes leaving the silent hollows.

Nel's hazel eyes focused on the electricity generators that resided beside the stage away from everyone. She refocused on the fight as she inched her way to the generators seeing that the hollows were more focused on the scene before them. Taking advantage of the distraction she was able to make it safely to the generators seeing that they were covered in a complexity of wires and plugs.

"God they couldn't have made this even more difficult" she whispered under her breath.

Yammy's laughter boomed once again throughout the building "Man this is the most fun I've had in a long time! You little shits actually keep it interesting, I'm almost working up a sweat!"

Ichigo and Shiro stood back catching their breaths looking at the Espada in disbelief at his laughter. They had tried everything to inflict pain to Yammy and everything proved to be futile as he took every blow in stride. Sweat had begun to appear on his brow, but that seemed to be the only thing that the twins could accomplish. Ichigo spotted knives around them dropped by the now dead thugs surrounding them. He grabbed two from the bloody ground and handed one to his twin.

"Now yer thinkin Ichi, playin dirty is much more fun" Shiro snickered looking the weapon in his hand over.

"I guess it's better than nothing, it's all we've got" Ichigo answered looking back at Yammy.

Ichigo and Shiro loved knives more than guns, since they cause more pain and dealt more damage. Ichigo loved fighting more than anything else, but putting a knife in his hand turned him into more of a demon than his brother. The brothers look at Yammy their eyes going slightly feral as they watched their prey closely.

Yammy looked at the twins noticing the change in their appearances seeing that the looks in their eyes had turned murderous. He watched the twins start to circle him looking their knives in his field of vision. The Espada knew that if they attacked that he would have to severely injure them which he was no opposed to.

The lights suddenly went out leaving the building in complete darkness, the twins using it to their advantage to conceal themselves. Nel had unplugged the generators helping her friends have an upper hand against the large Espada.

"Who cut the lights?" Yammy yelled.

"We don't know sir" a hollow henchman replied.

"Well find out where the hell the fucking power source is so that you can turn them back on you idiots" the Espada looked around only being able to see about a few feet in front of him.

While he had been yelling at his subordinates he had forgotten about the siblings that stood in front of him somewhere in the darkness. Ichigo and Shiro closed in on the Espada without his knowledge seeing that he had not taken advantage what light had been in the huge room. The Espada grew nervous in the dark knowing that his enemies were somewhere wielding weapons.

"What's wrong, ya afraid of da dark?" Shiro maliciously laughed waiting to see if he roused a reaction out of the bigger man.

Yammy watched the shadows frantically starting to become nervous as he could not tell where the voice had come from.

"Shut up you piece of shit!" Yammy snarled before turning his head slightly, "Have you idiots found the generators yet?"

"No yet, Yammy, sir" a hollow replied nervously "we can't figure out where all of the cables lead to"

Before Yammy could answer his subordinate a sharp blade cut through his right side sending a burning pain up his body. He hissed at the pain, another blade cut into his left thigh causing him to go down on one knee as he huffed in pain. Yammy stared into the darkness shocked that his attackers had injured him so severely.

"Looks like you're not so tough after all" Ichigo stated letting the shadows hide him.

"You..." Yammy couldn't get a word out at the twins unleashed their wrath upon him. They sliced and diced the Espada covering his body in deep cuts making him bleed profusely. Ichigo strangely took pleasure in cutting up the brute making sure that he felt every single attack adding on the injures that his brother was inflicting as well.

Shiro let out a mad giggle like laugh that caught the attention of everyone else in the room making them stiffen with uneasy. Nel knew that the boys had to have done something to Yammy in shrouded darkness. She looked around seeing through what little light she had, noticing that the henchman had found the generators. With that discovery she took her leave knowing that the twins would soon follow.

Yammy was down to both knees panting heavily as he took in the pain of his wounds, looking into the darkness. He was bewildered that the two punks had hurt him as bad as they did. The Espada started to wheeze as blood bled through his clothing, drops of it starting to fall onto the floor below him.

The brothers were long gone after cutting up the Espada leaving him to bleed out before his subordinates could find him.

The lights suddenly came back on, "Sir we have found the generators and got the lights back on" a hollow explained as he turned back to his superior.

Yammy sat trying to answer as he looked at his subordinates, breathing heavily. He fell forward grunting in pain as it shot through his body like fire. His body shuddered as he felt the wounds burn with the contact of the floor. The hollows ran back to the other side of the stage where their superior lay.

"Sir?" yelled the Espada's henchmen ran to this aid.

X-x-xx-x-X-x-xx-x-X-x-xx-x-X-x-xx-x-X

Ichigo and Shiro had escaped quickly running into the destroy streets of Karakura Town keep a low profile. They looked up into the dark clouded sky seeing that it looked heavy with rain, making them run faster. Ichigo looked behind them to see that the hollows were following them as they zig zagged through the town. They avoided any hollows or people that could have been roaming the streets. The twins were silent as they made their way to the rendezvous point where they knew where to meet Nel. Shiro had mentioned that they needed to meet back at a place of refuge just in case they ever got separated.

"You know Shiro the fact that you made our "apartment" our meeting spot was kind stupid" the ginger said walking ahead of his brother using his fingers for emphasis.

"What are ya bitchin about now Ichi?" the albino replied close behind Ichigo.

"How do we know if any hollows aren't following us?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry Ichi they ain't following us, I've been watchin our backs. I'll kill'em before they touch ya" Shiro replied with his sinister grin.

His brother rolled his eyes at his brother's protectiveness before giving him a small smile as they reached a broken office building.

"If you say so" Ichigo said ending the conversation.

They reached the door sneaking in without a word hearing a loud clap of thunder behind them as they closed the door. The clouds had released the rain that they had been harboring covering the streets in a blanket of rain. Any hint that the twins had reached the building would have been covered by the rain.

The building rumbled with the thunder as Shiro found the emergency stairs letting Ichigo go up first following closely behind. They climbed 5 flights of stairs exiting the staircase in to a hallway that went on into a maze of offices and rooms. The twins walked through the hallways making their way through the maze carefully making sure they stayed away from the more damaged rooms. They entered a hallway seeing a dimly lit office door at the corner of the corridor standing out among the rest.

They crept to the door, Ichigo grabbing the door knob looking at his brother whom nodded in his direction. Ichigo opened the door to reveal a sleeping Nel, sitting in a chair as if she had been waiting for the twins to make an appearance. Shiro peered around Ichigo seeing the sleeping child-like girl, staring at her in annoyance as he saw drool escape the side of her mouth.

The room was dimly lit by a couple of candles that sat on a desk against the wall opposite of Nel. Two large mattresses resided next to the sleeping girl's chair as a small table stood between them separating the beds. The office was stocked somewhat like a normal office minus the cabinets and bookshelves which Shiro had removed.

Ichigo gave his sleeping friend a small smile "Shiro come here and help me put Nel to bed" he said bending down to pick up Nel's feet.

Shiro rolled his eyes, "Why don't we just leave her in da chair Ichi?" he replied raising his brow to the carrot top.

'Just come and help me" Ichigo snapped in a whisper glaring at his brother.

"Fine" the albino huffed walking over to hook his hands under Nel's armpits picking up the comatose woman.

"God Ichi she weights a ton! Tell me again why we just can't leave her on da chair?" Shiro exasperated picking up the well endowed girl.

"Because it's better if she slept in her bed then some old chair, now stop fucking complaining and let's just get her in her bed!" Ichigo growled as they stood over the green haired girl's mattress. Shiro glared at his brother as they somewhat dropped Nel onto her mattress, her sleep remaining undisturbed.

"Man she sleeps like a log Ichi" Shiro whispered looking down at Nel.

"I guess that's a good thing, its better than having her awake and talking our ears off" Ichigo muttered making his way over to his bed taking off his shoes as he flopped across it.

Shiro smiled as he watched his brother lay spread out on the mattress before joining him. He crawled in beside Ichigo, making the orange haired male move to accommodate enough room for his brother. The twins both went on their sides staring into each other's eyes finally letting their defenses down know that they were safe, for now.

"When do you think it will get better Shiro?" Ichigo asked his brother.

"I don' know Ichi, I don' know" Shiro replied.

"I mean ever since the great explosion, everything has gone to shit. The Shinigami and Hollows have taken over the town splitting it between themselves, we lost the Visoreds during the blast, and now we're here in this office. Dad and the twins are nowhere to be found since they weren't in what used to be our home. And now all be do now is try to survive the war that all three gangs are still waging" the berry ranted looking at his brother for an answer.

"It's okay Ichi, we'll make da most of it. Shinji and da cat lady are probably goin crazy since we're separated from'em" Shiro chuckled softly.

It was true the threesome hadn't been searching for their comrades for close to two months now searching high and low for them. They had only covered so little making sure that they had stayed from the other gangs, leaving only so little land to look through. The twins knew that their friends would find them eventually if they did not find them first. The Hollows and Shinigami continued to have gun fights and bloodbaths every time their paths crossed. The citizens of Karakura tried to live with what they could, creating small societies on both sides as they struggled every day for survival.

The twins along with Nel made the most of it scavenging for food, going to the 'markets' that people on either side created near the borders of the gang lands, and indulging in down times such as the rave they had attended hours earlier. The Visoreds were in hiding due to their missing members trying to find others like them, just like Ichigo and his two companions.

"You know Yoruichi would tear you a new ass if she heard you call her a cat lady" Ichigo snorted raise a brow to his brother.

"Well it's not my fault she looks like one!" Shiro retorted pulling Ichigo closer to him.

Ichigo reacted by putting his arm around the albino, "Yeah, but she still would go apeshit on you" he replied falling into their nightly routine of sleeping in each other's arms.

"Don't remind me, I'm still recoverin from da last time she beat my ass when I asked her if catnip made her horny" Shiro snickered grinning at the memory.

"I remember that she almost put you in the hospital with a concussion and some broken bones" Ichigo laughed against Shiro's chest.

"Oi! It hurts just thinkin about it" Shiro winced.

"Well stop thinking about and go to sleep" Ichigo ordered, "We have a long day tomorrow"

"Ya know Ichi, ya really can be bitch" Shiro mumbled.

The room was quiet as Ichigo silently fumed at his brother while trying to get comfortable. Suddenly a fist buried itself into Shiro's abdomen knocking all the air out of the white skinned male making his eyes widen slightly.

"No fair Ichi, no fair" Shiro wheezed.

**A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter! Oh my god that took forever!** **Sorry it took so long for me to finish and upload this chapter, I've had school, finals, adjusting to being home again, going on vacation (there was no writing time), and also having to deal with MAJOR writers block. But I was able to finish this chapter and fight my lack of writing ability, seriously I felt like I didn't do well on this chapter at all. I feel like I've lost my ability any type of anything it's horrible! . **

**Also I hope that this chapter gave you some insight or just a little info and how everything is the way it is. Throughout the some of the story you'll find out a lot of the details so just wait in case there is confusion.**

**But please Review this chapter and tell me what you think! Plus it would be great if I could find an editor or beta reader which would be amazing :D**

**But other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter loves, now on to the next one!**

**~Sival **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm back again to deliver chapter three to Hakai No Ai. This story is hopefully making sense as I go on ^^; with this story. Also I have start another story which popped into my head so look for it, it's called Blood & Honey which I hope to publish right after this chapter :/**

**I hope also that you have been reviewing which would make me absolutely happy. I love feedback so please review!**

**Grimm comes in this chapter yay! Enjoy!**

The rain pounded against the windows of the room as a lone figure sat in lounging around on an old couch that sat in the middle of the windowed room. Grimmjow lazily watched the droplets flow down the glass of the windows lightning flashing through the sky brightening up the room. His blue hair glowed in the light causing his eyes to sparkle through his half lidded eyes. Grimmjow wore a dark blue hoodie that was unzipped in the front showing off his sculpted body, his rippled abs disappearing into his black cargo pants. He yawned stretching in a catlike manner arching his back, muscles flexed as his hands and combat boots dug into the cushions.

"You know you act just like a cat?" a masculine deep voice spoke from the doorway of the room.

"Shut up Stark! You know what the rain does to me, I can't help that it makes me sleep" Grimmjow grumbled leering over at the man.

Starrk stood leaning against the frame of the door his brown hair barely touching his shoulders as he looked at his friend with a drowsy expression. He wore a grey trench coat that was lined with the fur of wolves reaching to just about his knees. His black shirt blended in with the darkness clinging to his lean muscular body along with his dark jeans. His boots thudded against the carpet of the room as he made his way over to Grimmjow.

The blue haired man watched his lazy friend walk towards him, not moving from his spot on the couch. Starrk flopped down onto the armchair that sat across from the couch that Grimmjow was lounging on.

"How do you find these quiet spots away from all of those idiots and Aizen?" Starrk asked placing his boots on the table that was between them.

"Easy make the grunts afraid of you and then keep walking around until all you hear is silence" Grimmjow smirked devilishly.

Starrk chuckled lightly, "Of course the grunts are afraid of you, you make their lives hell with how many you beat up or accidently kill with that anger of yours."

Grimmjow smiled at the thought of the unmentionable things that he had done to the Hollow grunts and the Menos, every time they were around him. They feared for their lives whenever they were around him whenever he felt like causing destruction to everything. He always felt better and frustration free once he was done with his rampages. Starrk and the other Espada just stood and watched him as he caused mayhem some laughing others looking on without interest.

The Espada contained both people that were insane and cold-blooded, the perfect soldiers for Aizen's organization. The great explosion had put into motion Aizen's plans to take the city once and for all, but the ongoing war with the Shinigami had put a hold onto them. The thought of fighting them put a sinister smile on Grimmjow's face as he lay on the couch. The rain still pounded on the windows beating heavier as the lightning flashed numerous times signaling that the storm was progressively getting worse.

Grimmjow reflected on the old days of Los Noches when their old leader Barragan, who ran the hollows like savages. It reminded Grimmjow of the good ole days where killing, fucking, and violence could fulfill all his needs under Barragan's reign, now Aizen barely let him fuck and be violent. Aizen had brought order to Los Noches making Grimmjow growl at the thought of it, as he was reminded of the leash that his 'boss' had him on.

Suddenly voices filled the hallway outside of the room snapping Grimmjow out of his thoughts. Starrk twitched as he woke up from the nap that he had slipped into while sitting in the armchair waiting for Grimmjow to come out of his own little world.

"Looks like Yammy is back" Starrk sleepily stated not moving from his chair.

The voices sounded frantic and angry as they began to grow louder the more people became involved. Both Espada looked at the door with slight interest, since usually they would hear Yammy when he usually returned from the city. Grimmjow smirked at the sound of chaos from somewhere in the complex as he started to stand up and strode towards the door.

Starrk raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?" he yawned.

"To see what fucked up Yammy" Grimmjow chuckled.

"How do you know that Yammy is hurt?" Starrk sat up now staring at the blue haired male with a half lidded gaze.

Grimmjow looked back at him from the door, "Because usually we hear that asshole before we hear his fraccíon" he replied.

Grimmjow left the room and headed towards the center of the building, hearing Starrk slowly make his way after him. The blue haired Espada weaved through a series of hallways and doors finally making his way into the common room where everyone usually congregated. In the center of the room was a large crowd of Yammy's fraccíon surrounding what Grimmjow guessed as their leader.

Yammy had the largest fraccíon of all the Espada, his consisting of Hollows, Menos, and very little Arrancar. Grimmjow spotted Yammy in the middle of the massive crowd looking like a bloody mess, like he had gone through a shredder. A pink haired male was rushed into the room; he stood a few inches shorter then Grimmjow and was very lanky and lean. His glasses gleamed under the florescent lighting of the room as he finally reached Yammy's side.

The doctor looked him over checking all of his vitals and looking at the severity of the wounds that covered a majority of Yammy's body minus his face. Grimmjow forced his way through the crowd sending dirty looks and growling at anyone that got in his way. The crowd started to move out of his way once they realized who he was, a lot of them almost running away from him.

It had looked like Aizen had also gotten the message that Yammy had been attacked and almost killed as the crowd on the other side started to melt away making a pathway for their boss. Next to him were his right hand men making sure now no one touched their master. Gin stood tall and lean, his silver falling down his forehead slightly touching his half lidded blue eyes. He wore a black slim hooded trench coat that went down his body to his knees, underneath the coat he wore a dark navy shirt with dark jeans all showing his slim muscular figure. Tousen, whom walked along the other side of Aizen, was slightly taller than Gin his dark dreadlocks falling down his back freely. He wore a white collared trench like coat that stopped mid thigh; underneath the coat he wore a tight black shirt with black jeans that made his skin even darker. His dark skin contrasting with Gin's pale skin, He wore dark glasses over his eyes to cover up his none seeing eyes.

In the middle of the two men stood Aizen, his hair slicked back matching his clothing which consisted of a dark navy suit with a white buttoned shirt underneath that was unbuttoned to expose some of his chest as he wore no tie. His handsomeness made the female hollows and menos slightly blush as well as some of the men.

"My, it looks my Yammy got into a bit of trouble" Aizen stated.

Grimmjow winced with a scowl as he heard Aizen talk about Yammy as a possession, his possession. He always hated that Aizen called him and the rest in the organization 'his', even though some of them started to believe it. Starrk had finally caught up to Grimmjow standing silently behind him letting him know that he was there scowling as he had also heard Aizen.

"Szayel, what is his condition?" Aizen asked the pink haired doctor.

Szayel looked at him from above his glasses, "he's a little stable but he has lost a lot of blood. These cuts are precise and skillfully done, several of his tendons have been severed. He will have to undergo surgery and be in the infirmary for quite a long time" the doctor stated.

Aizen arched his brow, "So how long will he be useless to me?" he replied with heavy words.

"I can't pass judgment, I would have to run more tests" Szayel answered making sure to keep examining the large Espada in front of him.

Grimmjow stared at the pink haired doctor knowing that he had saved Yammy's life with his answer to Aizen. He knew that anyone that became useless to Aizen, even an Espada, would be left for dead or killed. He watched as Szayel ordered Yammy's fraccíon to help transfer their leader to the infirmary. Aizen turned away from the two lower ranking Espada, focusing his attention on both Grimmjow and Starrk. Both men stiffened under Aizen's gaze knowing that they were given his full attention.

"It seems that we have an annoying predicament on our hands" Aizen stated, "Someone was able to best one of my Espada".

The Hollows and Menos stared at Aizen with interest as he spoke towards the Espada in the room. Grimmjow looked around the room seeing the lower grunts focus their attention on him and Starrk to see their reactions.

"Though Yammy was a lower ranked Espada, it makes me believe that my other Espada could easily be defeated by whoever took down Yammy" Aizen explained staring very hard at the Espada in front of him.

Starrk looked directly at his leader with the lazy expression that was always resided on his face staring down Aizen. The Primera Espada was the best marksman that Los Noches had to offer and an amazing fighter to add on to his reputation. He could afford to stare down Aizen without any repercussions. Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada, was only known for being destructive, but the best at what he does which led him to becoming an Espada.

"Starrk, Grimmjow it seems my beloved Espada" Both men inwardly cringed, "that we have a mysterious enemy that needs to be dealt with. Seireitei has been quiet for quite some time though they have been a problem since the Great Explosion, but the Visoreds have all been nonexistent since then too. The other Espada are all out keeping Los Noches in control and the Soul Reapers at bay" Aizen explained further.

Starrk sighed "And what would like for us to do Aizen?"

"I want the both of you to figure out what this new threat could be, and I want you to use any method possible"

A devilish smirk formed on Grimmjow's face as he came to the realization of Aizen's words. Tousen look at him in annoyance as Gin snickered knowing what Grimmjow was thinking behind his smirk.

"I trust that both of you will get this done?" Aizen smirked.

Starrk frowned while Grimmjow looked overjoyed with the bloodlust that was hidden behind his cheshire grin, before nodding in answer to Aizen's question. Aizen satisfied turned away from the Espada and walked off with his entourage leaving the room.

Aizen turned his head slightly looking over his shoulder, "Oh and don't disappoint me like Yammy, I'd hate to you end up like he did" he said with a cold tone before exiting the giant room.

That statement was enough to send chills down the spine of everyone in the room including Starrk and Grimmjow, since they all knew what Aizen was capable of.

Starrk looked at Grimmjow, "Looks like we finally get out of here for a while"

"It's about damn time!" Grimmjow grinned somewhat gleefully, "I was about to go crazy with boredom in this hell hole"

Both Espada looked around to see that everyone else that had been in the room had left to their own devices.

"I guess we should go deal with that problem that Aizen seems to be irritated with" Starrk stated holding back a yawn.

"Yeah, but hopefully they are more fun than being stuck here in Los Noches usually the people he has us kill don't make it fun enough" Grimmjow replied as his body suddenly became antsy with anticipation of being cover in blood once more.

Starrk looked at the Sexta Espada with a small grin as he agreed.

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey guys I've gone for so long I missed being on here! **** my life has been busy left and right and my writing has slightly become rusty and it sucks now. Hopefully ya'll review it because I finally got back on to writing which has made me happy **

**I thought it was be good to introduce both Starrk and Grimmjow though I wanted to stick with Ichigo and Shiro, but I'll go with the flow for right now. I probably didn't do Grimmjow justice but I plan on working on it. Just let me get back in business! ;D**

**Review guys please! 3 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh how its good to be back on here :D I miss my followers so much and have felt bad that I never had the time to update my stories when I should have been. **

**Well here's the next installment of Hakai No Ai which if you're wondering what it means, it means Love in Destruction. Corny I know but I liked it so yeah I'm gonna stick to it :)**

**Also read my other story Blood & Honey I want to hear your thoughts on both stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters I just use them for mah stories. Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo and no one else. **

**Enjoy!**

"Ya know, Ichi ya can really be a bitch" Shiro huffed as he followed behind his brother and Nel.

They had been walking all morning since dawn hoping to reach the market square that sat on the border of the gang lands. Shiro still felt sleepy after being rudely woken up by being pushed off of the bed that he shared with Ichigo. Nel had been woken up when it happened and hadn't been able to go back to sleep since. The market square was the only place that they could get food and Ichigo had always remembered the location of it ever since he could remember from the great explosion.

The market was a collection of booths and tables where merchants or sellers sold their merchandise and traded it for something of their liking. Money had become useless after the Great Explosion, but some merchants accepted cash if it was available. People from all trades went to the market because its location was in the neutral zone of the territories between the gangs. Ichigo favored the place due to its large radius since it also proved as a hiding place for when they had been in any trouble.

Violence was prohibited in the Market due to the police force that had once protected Karakura town was now the Market's protectors. They proved to be trouble to all three gangs, as they had learned to adapt to the new environment that surrounded them.

"Are we there yet?" Shiro groaned as he was becoming impatient.

"C'mon Shiro, Itsygo knows where he's goin" Nel smiled cheekily as Ichigo cringed at the hearing her nickname for him.

"Yeah so shut up and keep walking, we're almost there" Ichigo stated as he looked around in the buildings to see if they were going in the right direction.

Their surroundings had started to become more civilized the more they walked through the city. The neutral zone known as the market had become a more preserved then the rest of Karakura Town due to the gang activity. Ichigo remembered when he had first found the city with Shiro and Nel and people had been rebuilding areas of the zone to make it habitable for the surviving citizens of Karakura Town. The gang areas had become a battlefield between the three gangs though the Vizards were still in hiding, Ichigo and Shiro had caused enough destruction of their own.

"Looks like they really took care of this place, huh guys?" Nel asked looking around impressed.

"Ya could say that" Shiro mumbled with a bored expression.

"They've been working on is since the Great Explosion happened. I guess they have finished making it livable" Ichigo stated walking on the now clean street.

"Yeah the streets are clean, there are no destroyed cars or debris scattered anywhere" Nel replied.

The street continuing on to the market lay clean before them as they traveled deeper into the territory. Shiro looked around lazily noticing that they were not alone seeing that guards were stationed in hidden areas around them. The pale twin thought nothing of it as he slowly followed behind his companions making sure that he never lost contact with them. Shiro didn't know that Ichigo and Nel had already noticed the guards as they walked nonchalantly ahead of him.

They thought nothing of it due to the fact that they could take them if trouble ensued from the guards. What the trio had not noticed was that the mysterious guard's numbers started to grow the more they traveled.

"It seems like the old police force took over this territory after the reconstruction was finished. That could explain the huge numbers of them surrounding us" Ichigo said making sure that only Shiro and Nel heard him.

"Sure looks like it Itsygo, but they seem to be really watching us huh guys?" Nel stated looking around with suspicion.

Shiro's face stretched as wicked grin appeared on his face, "We can take'em, it's been a while since we had some fun".

The group continued to wall, as they realized that the sun was finally coming out of the clouds bringing light to the area. They started to hear the sounds of the Market ahead of them becoming louder the closer they walked. The buildings around them looked well reconstructed as they walked, seeing that the area looked brand new. People started to appear exiting out of their buildings talking and traveling to other places.

"Wow" Nel whispered as she watched the people around her, "This place sure has changed since the last time we were here" she said in wonder.

Ichigo nodded in agreement "Yeah it looks like the old Karakura Town here, so much has changed from the last time we were here".

The group looked around seeing how the light of the sun gave their surroundings a safe and heavenly feeling that silently calmed them. They felt that they could feel less guarded in the neutral zone that they were traveling into. Ahead of Ichigo, he was able to see the first signs of The Market also noticing the security becoming even more numerous. Voices started to fill the air as they got closer, making them feel like the area had never been destroyed by the explosion that had damaged their lives and way of life.

"Hmmmm from the sounds it sounds like The Market has become more populated since the last time we were here" Nel questioned as the voices now became a dull roar.

"Great now more shit ta be worried about" Shiro grumbled following his friends with disinterest.

"Shut up Shiro, there's no need for you to be paranoid in a place like this. Plus theres more protection here now from the looks of it so you can tone down your guard and act like you're not a gang member" Ichigo huffed sending an irritated side glance at his brother.

"Shhhhh keep your voice down Ichigo, we don't need you to do the same thing since you can't keep your mouth shut" Nel scolded the berry.

Both twins growled as they looked away from their female companion annoyed in the fact that she was very much right. All around them were guards of the Market that could possibly be watching their every move since they walked into the zone. Due to their skills as highly trained gang enforcers and assassins the twins had become aware of all the guards that was in the surrounding area. Nel only noticed the ones she could find as she did not have the sets of skills that the twins possessed.

They had finally reached the source of the voices as they entered the entrance of the Market. Crowds of people and merchants surrounded them as they bargained and convinced people to buy and trade their products. People were everywhere walking and talking as they traveled from booth to booth observing what the sellers had to offer.

"Wow look at all these people! There so many people compared to the last time we were here!" Nel exclaimed watching the people pass by her.

"I don't like all these people Ichi.." Shiro grumbled eyeing everyone that came close to them.

People watched them closely due to their exotic look about them, mostly due to Ichigos bright orange hair. Also men and women close to their age looked them over with hidden lust that annoyed them with how much they had grown accustom to the stares.

"Ignore them guys, let's just get what we came here to get and leave" Ichigo snapped looking around.

They continued into the crowds of people looking for the specific section that was the topic of their journey. Ichigo spotted the series of booths in a slightly darker part of the market that had been what he was searching for. Standing behind one of the booths was a young woman with innocent chocolate brown eyes that could captivate any person. She had slightly darker orange hair that would rival Ichigo's own bright orange hair. Her figure was full with curves and a very robust cleavage that was nearly exploding out of the white tank top that she wore.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled catching the young woman's attention.

"Ichigo?" Orihime looked at the berry with a quizzical look, "Ichigo!" she screamed as she realized that it really was her friend.

Orihime ran around the booth quickly running towards Ichigo throwing her arms around him catching him off guard. Shiro grin as he watched the girl in his brother's arms before he was rewarded with a tightly squeezed hug once she laid eyes on the albino. His eyes bugged lightly as he struggled to breathe while the hug constricted his lungs.

"Orihime…can't… breathe" Shiro gasped.

"Oh sorry Shiro" Orihime giggled letting the albino go looking at Nel with friendly eyes, "It's nice to see you again Nel"

"You too Orihime" Nel smiled enveloping her in a soft hug matching her bosom to bosom.

The twins thought nothing of it, but normal men would have looked at them with nosebleeds at the sight of two sexy women hugging. Orihime stepped away from the trio walking back around the booth getting back in her previous position.

"So guys what brings you back to the Market?"She asked lifting a brow in Ichigo's direction knowing that he would have the answer.

Ichigo coughed, "Oh yeah, I came looking for supplies since we hope on continuing our search for the Visoreds"

Orihime looked at him with a quirked brow, "You still haven't found them? It's been three months?" she replied looking at the other two as she talked.

"Yer tellin us, ya think it would be easy to find'em but them damn hollows and shinigami aren' makin it as easy as it sounds" Shiro spoke up crossing his arms with a scowl.

"Shiro's right, we've had our series of predicaments along the way, but I was hoping that Ishida and Chad would be able to give us the equipment we need to find them" Ichigo explained.

"Oh really? Chad and Ishida-kun are back in the shop since we ran out of supplies to sell out here" Orihime replied looking back at the abandoned shop that stood behind her.

"Okay good" Ichigo said walking past Orihime towards the shop, "Let's hope Ishida is in a good mood today"

The trio walked into the shop allowing light to come into the building revealing Ishida and Chad in an intense conversation about their product. The sight of Ichigo and Shiro cut their talking short with shock of seeing the twins. They looked at them speechless since they had not seen the trio in three months, so the instant clarification of their living had yet to click mentally.

"Oi, four eyes ya haven't changed a bit" Shiro stated grinning in amusement as Uryu scowled at him.

"I could say the same for you Shirosaki" Uryu muttered pushing his glasses up in annoyance.

"Hey guys long time no see" Chad voiced in his deep baritone voice.

"Yeah it's been a while, you two haven't changed a bit" Ichigo replied walking towards the duo with Shiro and Nel at his back.

Uryu stood before them standing with his arms crossed across his chest as he looked at them quizzically. His dark hair enveloped his slim angular face encircling his glasses that framed his eyes parting his hair. He wore a white button down shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows giving his a very casual look about him. His body was very slimly built as his clothes clung to him perfectly as his brown slacks hung on his hips making him all more relaxed to the twins.

Chad's skin was brightened as more light invaded the room showing off his Mexican heritage. His skin was a caramel brown that clashed with the plain white tank top that he wore defining his muscular body as he pulled off blue jeans that hung loosely on his waist. He stood tall and quiet as he looked at the trio with dark eyes that hid under his brown curls. He had full lips that went with his masculine face and chiseled features that made him different from his friends.

"I could say the same to you Kurosaki, so what do I owe this unexpected yet surprising visit to?" Uryu questioned the trio.

"We were wondering if you could give us some tools to finding the visoreds since, as you see, we have yet to track them down and their whereabouts" Ichigo explained.

"And are these tools you speak of the usual?" Uryu asked the berry earning a knowing smirk in return.

"Not really, but that actually would be really helpful in our situation"

"How so?"

"We got hollows and Espada on our asses" Shiro spoke up interrupting his brother.

Uryu's brow arched, "What did you guys do now?" watching devilish smirks appear on the twins faces.

"Ichi and Shiro took out one of Aizen's Espada after they crashed a rave in their territory. Now we need supplies to find Yoruichi and Urahara before Aizen sends his Espada and higher rankin hollows out to find out who took said Espada out. So it would be great if we could get along with this because I feel that it won't be long before the market is swarming with hollow activity" Nel explained surprising everyone with her explanation.

Ichigo and Shiro were speechless as she took the words right out Ichigo's mouth summing is up very clearly and tactfully. Nel always seemed to impress other people with her calculating knowledge and common sense when it came to both Hollows and Shinigami. The twins looked at her with pride as they knew she wasn't as dumb as she led on. Being a part of the Visoreds had made her useful and lethal in all aspects as it did everyone else in he organization. Nel had been one of Yoruichi's top students when she had joined the ranks of the organization after appearing one day out of the blue.

"So it seems that you guys have put yourselves into quite the situation I suppose" Uryu stated pushing up his glasses once more.

"Yeah so can you help us out Ishida?" Ichigo replied hoping that his childhood friend could lend his assistance.

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I could not give you morons what you need to survive" Uryu said cockily giving them a grin of his own.

"Heh I always knew ya wer useful four eyes" Shiro cackled as he watched irritation flood Uruy's face.

Ichigo and Nel snickered as they watched their friend turn around and disappeared in to a room that was secluded at the back of the shop. The trio was left with Chad whom stood in silence watching them with a blank expression. They all stood around looking at each other for a few moments more quietly as Uryu walked back into the room with three large black bags. Ichigo walked over as Uryu set them upon a counter that lay on the far side of the room.

"What do we have here?" Shiro asked as he hurried across the room looking at the bags with childish interest.

"Yeah Ishida what do you got for us this time?" Ichigo asked raising a brow to his friend.

"Let me show you" Uryu answered unzipping one of the large bags.

Inside the bag lay AK-47s and .44 magnums that were surrounded by clips and clips of ammo that quickly caught the twin's attention. Shiro felt like a kid in a candy store as he looked over the weapons with fascination. Something silver caught his eyes as he lifted an AK-47 from its place within its confines of the bag to find a series of knives that lay underneath it. Ichigo quickly moved the guns out of place as he inspected the knives with fervor his eyes taking in their beauty. His instincts as Yoruichi's trained assassin quickly revealed themselves as he studied their sharpness and aero-dynamic capabilities. He usually preferred to kill with knives, but if worst came to worst he would resort to methods such as guns with silencers or poisons administered through needles and darts.

"Oh my Uryu where did you find these?" Nel asked as she approached the bag pulling out a pistol looking it over.

"I scavenged these from the armory in the police station after The Market guards got through picking from the amazing selection that used to reside within it" Uryu replied watching the trio go nuts over the weapons.

Shiro continued to look over the guns checking them and making sure that they were fully loaded with as much ammo as possible, making use of any extended mags that hid in the bag.

"Four eyes I knew I liked ya for a reason" Shiro giggled becoming excited with his new toys.

Uryu pushed up his glasses, "Thanks Shiro I guess I can take that as a compliment" he mumbled slightly annoyed.

While they talked Nel and Ichigo made their way to the other bags seeing that one contained fresh clothes for them to wear and the other stocked with food, enough to last them quite some time. They quickly zipped up the bags placing them on their backs as they turn towards Shiro and Uryu whom were still having an exciting conversation of how much of annoyance Shiro was.

"So Ishida how are you and Orihime? Still growing strong?" Ichigo asked catching the shop owner's attention.

"Oh…. Umm… yes we are just fine since you're asking Kurosaki" Uryu replied looking away with a slight blush on his face.

Ichigo smiled remembering that months ago his uptight friend had been infatuated with their busty orange haired female friend. He had left with the knowledge that Uryu would pursue her and see if she was harboring the same feelings that his four eyed friend had for her. Guessing from the answer had given Ichigo, he was able to deduce that she had returned his feelings and now was in a possible relationship with her.

"So I'm guessing she said yes?" Ichigo grinned watching Uryu grow slightly redder before nodding.

"Looks like four eyes is finally gettin' laid" Shiro giggled getting scowls in return.

Nel suddenly appeared behind the albino smacking him on the back of the head, "Baka! Quit being an ass!" she snapped.

"Ow Nel!" Shiro whimpered rubbing the back of his head as Uryu and Ichigo looked at him with annoyance.

"Thank you Nel" Uryu thanked her as he pushed up his glasses.

"My pleasure" Nel smiled getting a small smile from Uryu.

Shiro grabbed one of the black bags containing their new clothes before walking out into the sun to join Orihime outside to wait for his friends. His sudden departure signaled that Shiro was annoyed himself and ready to leave.

"Looks like Shiro's annoyed and that its time to leave" Ichigo explained as he grabbed the black bags with the guns and knives getting ready to leave.

Nel gathered her bag and stood next to Ichigo ready to go, "So hopefully you're able to find the Visoreds this time around" Uryu stated coming close to them.

"Yeah Ichigo, Shinji and Yoruichi must be going crazy right now" Chad spoke up surprising all of them.

"Yeah, but will all the Hollow and the Arrancar activity it makes it harder to search when you're dodging them all the time" Ichigo answered.

Before anyone could add on a sudden explosion cut into their conversation making their gazes turn towards the door. More explosions thundered outside causing their eyes to grow wide as Shiro ran inside covering Orihime with his body. Distant screams were heard as the explosions continued getting closer and closer to their location. Nel and Ichigo looked at each other with wide eyes and Shiro moved Orihime into Uryu's arms for protection.

Nel looked at Ichigo as he met her gaze before both of them suddenly ran outside with Shiro on their heels as they witnessed the mayhem before them. People ran in many directions fleeing from the explosions and fires. Gunfire was heard in the chaos as men and woman screamed running away from the danger. Out of the corner of Ichigo's eye he saw a man dressed in all black wearing a white mask that looked like the skull of a bull with tribal patterns engraved into it.

Nel looked as Ichigo once more catching his amber gaze with her hazel ones, "We're about to drown in Hollows"

A/N: DUH DUH DUNNNNNNNNN! Hi guys I'm back finally huh, sorry I've been gone for so long! Having a job and tending to everyone's problems it was a long and hard process to write this chapter.

The next chapter will be introducing a lot more characters to the trio, so be ready for shit to get real! :D

My next update will probably be for Blood & Honey, so it will be a while for the next chapter of Hakai No Ai.

Please review and leave me your thoughts!

And any BETAS interested in either stories please PM me

Till next time

~Sival


End file.
